It all started with a kiss
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: Pyrrha had always liked Jaune. Jaune had always liked Pyrrha. After one fateful 'accident' during a training session the two finally admit their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha bent her knees and shifted her shoulders as she readied another blow. Jaune let out a deep breath and raised his arms up to black her kick. The blow was solid and the blond shook under the impact but he bent his knees and leant into the blow, allowing him to keep his balance. Pyrrha smiled at him as he with stood her attack yet again but she had little time to admire his progress as he grabbed her leg and stepped in.

In the months since she had begun helping Jaune hone his skills the blond had made leaps and bounds in his fighting ability. An advancement that had not gone un noticed by some of his more critical professors.

She came in to meet him and sent a punch into the boy's chest. The blow winded him and Jaune shrunk back as he tried to breath.

Pyrrha's mouth hung opened, the all too common 'I'm sorry,' just moments from her lips but before she could say those all to familiar words Jaune stepped forwards he sent a palm strike to her cheek staggering her, before he gripped her arm and turned away from her.

He held her wrist with one hand and brought the crook on his elbow under her shoulder.

The red headed girl barely had time to be impressed with his speed before the world started spinning.

She brought her head to her chest and flattened her body as her back made contacted with the roof.

She looked up, slightly dazed as Jaune stood over her, still gripping her wrist, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Looks like you let your guard down Pyrrha." He cooed sweetly to her.

The soft tone of his voice sent shivers down the girl's spine. She looked from her wrist to him and smiled. Jaune had just enough time to realises what was about to happen as Pyrrha grabbed his wrist and brought him down to her, bringing her legs up as she did so to form an arm lock.

Quicker after months of training Jaune twisted in an attempt to avoid the arm bar.

Pyrrha was strong and as she pulled Jaune's knees buckled and the young blond soon found himself falling right on top of her.

He held his arms out to brace himself for the fall as both of them let out a noise of surprise from the unexpected turn of events.

Jaune fell on top of her, in in that one moment of startled panic their lips brushed against each other's.

Pyrrha felt herself tremble in that beautiful moment of intimacy as their lips touched; she used the moment to kiss him gently. Jaune just seeped to lay there, completely shell shocked by the sudden turn of events.

His eyes suddenly went wide as he realised what he was doing, and although a part of him wanted it, he was nervous, and was unaware of Pyrrha's feeling from him.

And so, as was common among most 'inexperienced' young men, instead of going with the moment he panicked.

"Oh, uh sorry!" the young blond stammered nervously as he stood up, taking a few precautionary steps backwards.

Pyrrha was still for a moment before the thought occurred to her to stand up. She began to blush as she stood up. Their eyes met and both were lost for words, looking away awkwardly.

"I, uh, I'm, um, I'm really sorry about that Pyrrha." Jaune mumbled nervously as he rubbed his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

He seemed to be looking every which way but hers. As Jaune stood there twitching nervously Pyrrha felt her heart sink. "I-It's alright Jaune," She reassured him. "It was an accident."

Jaune's nervousness seemed to ease off as she spoke. "Yea, um, right, yea, an accident, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

If the boy actually had the nerve to look at her face, he would have seen the sad smile that curled her soft lips. "It's okay Jaune, really." She said reassuringly to him. "I think that's enough practice for today." She said as she began walking to the door.

Jaune followed her nervously.

The walk back to their dorm room was painfully silent as nether one of them could think of something to say to the other.

"Hello!" Nora all but shouted at them as the two entered their dorm room. The suddenness of it all coupled with their current absentmindedness had both young students jumping back.

Seeing their reaction Nora began laughing to herself as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"So~" The orange haired girl said in a sing song voice. "How was practice?" She asked innocently.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were at a loss for words as they began thinking about the kiss they had shared. They just stood there babbling incoherently. Nora stopped her jumping and Ren – who had been quietly reading on his own bed, was looking at the two of them with interest.

"Training was fine." Pyrrha finally managed to say without stuttering.

"Uh, yea," Jaune confirmed weakly.

Ren and Nora shared a suspicious glance before turning their attention back to their team mates.

They were both clearly nervous and hiding something and both of them were beyond curious.

The two of them began shifting their weight nervously as they began babbling again, unable to get through a single sentence without stuttering or dropping off suddenly.

"It's been a long day." Pyrrha finally said, "And we're both really tired, so I think we'll call it a night if you don't mind." She said, directing the last part at Ren seeing as he was reading.

The black haired boy shrugged as he but a book mark in the book and closed it gently, putting it on his side table.

"It's fine." He said in his usual bland tone.

Pyrrha and Jaune nodded almost excitedly as the rushed over to their beds, grabbed their pyjamas and disappeared into the side rooms at either end of their dorm room.

Nora and Ren looked at each other.

"Well that was weird." Nora said as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Indeed." Ren agreed as he began to get into his own bed.

"So what do you think happened?" Nora asked.

Ren shrugged. "I have no idea, though it has to have been something, they were both acting, weird."

Nora giggled, "Well that's an understatement," She said. Her voice trailed off and her eyes glazed over in that all too familiar way.

Ren sighed to himself, wondering what crazy hypothesis his friend was concocting. He didn't have to wait long. A moment later the girl gasped as she sat bolt upright.

"Maybe they killed Cardin!" She said exasperatedly.

Ren raised an eyebrow at the statement wondering how in the hell Nora had come to _that_ conclusion. "I doubt it Nora," He said softly.

"Think about it." The orange haired girl continued. "His dorm room is right below where they train, so maybe he came up for something and they bumped into him and then _BAM!_ Cardin sized pancake in the court yard."

Ren sighed. "I really doubt that's the case Nora, they probably just-." Ren suddenly hushed up as both Pyrrha and Jaune emerged from their respective side rooms.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and the two blushed before looking away. Jaune tuned the lights out as Pyrrha got into bed.

"Good night," She said to no one in particular as she got into her bed and faced away from everyone.

"G-good night," Jaune stuttered awkwardly as he stumbled back to his bed.

As the moon light filtered into the dark room thought the open window Ren and Nora looked at each other for a moment before they shrugged and closed the window to get some sleep. They were insanely curious now about what had happened between the two during their training session, but they could figure that out in the morning.

* * *

**Okay, so I may or may not have watched RWBY through 2 in as many days, initially cause it had been a while and secondly cause a friend of mine hadn't see it.**

**It was on the second viewing and said friend complaining about the lack of make-outs between these two that prompted this piece.**

**Until next time I wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai Grey.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early on Saturday morning that Nora and Ren woke up. It had become customer that the group sleep in an hour or two more than usual before getting ready and getting breakfast, but today Ren and Nora had to strategize.

They got up and dressed as quietly as they could, as to not wake their sleeping teammates. Once they were both ready they exited the room making for the courtyard.

"So what should we do?" Nora asked as they walked through the courtyard.

"Well," Ren began, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought. "I think it would be best for us to talk to them one on one, ask why they were acting so weird last night."

"Okay~." Nora said at length. "How do we do that?" She asked.

"Well I think it would be best for me to talk to Jaune and you to talk to Pyrrha." Ren said. Nora nodded agreeing with the statement, believing that it would be easier to get the information out of them that way.

"So we need to get them alone then?" She clarified. Ren nodded.

"Yea, if you take Pyrrha into the city to do some stuff I'll be able to talk to Jaune in private without him getting suspicious and you'll be able to do the same with Pyrrha." He said.

Nora let out a delighted laugh as she began skipping along next to Ren, no doubt thinking of all the things she and Pyrrha could do in the city.

"Then what?" She asked suddenly as she stopped dead and turned to look at Ren.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What do we do after we've figured out what's wrong with them?" She asked him.

Ren shrugged, he hadn't really though it out that far. "Well I think the best thing to do would be to meet up again later tonight after we've got the information and see if there is anything we can do to help." He said.

Nora nodded absently as the two began walking or skipping in Nora's case.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh." Nora piped up suddenly, clapping he hands together in excitement. An action Ren knew all too well. "We should have a secret signal to tell each other when we've got the information, then meet up as soon as we can." The orange haired girl said excitedly.

Ren sighed as a bemused grin spread across his face. _Same old Nora._ He thought to himself.

"Want to keep with the sloth?" She asked him. Making the same strange noise she had made when they had met up in the emerald forest on their first day.

Ren shook his head wirily. "Yea sure." He said as they began to make their way back to their dorm room.

* * *

Jaune was the next member of the team to really bother getting out of bed. He had been vaguely aware of Ren and Nora waking up and leaving nearly an hour ago and by now he was just lying in bed. With a silent sigh he got up and cast his eyes over to Pyrrha.

She was facing away from him, still fast asleep. Now would have been the perfect time to talk to her and get the tension between the two of them resolved, or smoothed at the very least. He walked over to her bed and was about to wake her when he stopped. He was just too nervous.

He sighed again and walked over to his draws, getting out a change of clothes and a towel before he made for the dorm shower.

"Oh, hey Jaune." A familiar voice called to him as he left his room. Jaune let out a small yelp of surprise and jumped back a step, too lost in his own little world to notice Ruby and Yang walking back to their room.

"Oh, uh, hey," Jaune mumbled weakly once he realised who it was.

The two sisters glanced at each other before looking back at Jaune, eyebrows raised.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked slowly, a little confused by the blonde's antics.

"What? Yea of course I am." He countered weakly.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Well, of course, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

The two shared a glance but shrugged. It was painfully obvious that the blonde was hiding something but they guessed it must have been something personal.

"Anyway, gotta go." Jaune said, as he began walking.

"Um Jaune?" Ruby began.

"Yea?"

"The showers are that way." She told him, pointing down the corridor they had come down.

"Oh, yea right, how silly of me." The blonde said with a nervous laugh as he began walking briskly towards the showers.

The two sisters watched him go with looks of pure confusion on their faces. "So what's with him?" Yang asked as they walked into their room.

Ruby shrugged. "Who knows,"

* * *

When Pyrrha finally woke up she was alone in her dorm room, which surprised her. She was usually alert enough to notice when the others got up on the rare occasions she was not first to wake up in the morning.

She sighed herself as she looked over at Jaune's bed. The moment on the roof tops had filled her dreams all night. She sat on her bed for a moment and thought about the event and what to do about it.

She needed to talk to Jaune about it but for the life of her she couldn't think of how to broche the subject.

She sighed again and stretched her back, jumping slightly when she heard a rather loud rip.

She looked down at her shirt and swore under her breath. It was old and worn and had been getting a little too tight lately, and that last stretch had been more than the weak fabric could take.

With an annoyed grunt she took the shirt off and threw it into the corner. She would have normally gone into the side room to get changed but her mind was still foggy from just waking up and it wasn't like it would take long to put on the first shirt she found, and there were only three people that had they key to get into her room anyway.

She should have gone into the side room.

As she made her way to her draws the door opened. She turned to see who it was.

Jaune walked in his eyes down cast, pyjamas under one arm. He looked up to see Pyrrha and stopped dead.

The moment lasted for less than a second before Jaune dropped his stuff and bolted out of the room, shouting something that was theoretically and apology before leaving.

Pyrrha for her part let out a short yelp of surprise and covering herself up. The door slammed shut behind Jaune and Pyrrha stood there for a moment, her face as red as her hair.

This just made things a whole lot worse.

* * *

Ren and Nora were sitting in the dining hall eating their breakfast when Jaune and Pyrrha showed up within minutes of each other.

Jaune had sat next to Ren and Pyrrha took her seat next to Nora when she sat down. They made eye contact for all of a second before they looked away blushing deeply. Somehow they seemed worse than before.

Ren and Nora exchanged worried looks as they ate their breakfast in complete silence.

Deciding to put their plans into motion Nora spoke up.

"Hey Pyrrha," She began.

"Yes Nora?" The red head replied, turning to look at her.

"I was wondering if you be able to help me with some shopping in town?" She asked.

Pyrrha looked at her confused. "Why me?" She asked. It was odd, considering Nora usually took Ren unless they all went out as a team.

"Well," Nora shuffled awkwardly in her seat as she beckoned Pyrrha closer to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, of course." Pyrrha said as she sat up again. After they had finished their breakfast Nora and Pyrrha cleared their plates and left for Vale. Jaune was dead silent as they walked back to their room, flopping down on his bead, groaning to himself. Ren sighed and grabbed the boy's books throwing them on top of him.

"Hey!" Jaune protested as he rolled over to look at him.

"Come on." Ren said as he grabbed his own books. "We have a history essay due on Monday; we might as well get it done while we have the time." He said.

Jaune sighed and nodded. "Yea okay." He said as he collected his stuff. They walked to the library in silence, while it was not unusual for that to happen given Ren's lack of care for small talk the way that Jaune was acting created an atmosphere that the boy found irritating.

They had been working for nearly an hour before Ren finally decided to broach the subject.

He closed the book he was reading and looked at Jaune, after a moment his team mate looked up.

"What is it?" He asked, somewhat nervously after he noticed Ren was staring at him.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

Jaune sat bolt upright a look akin to fear on his face. "What, uh, w-what are you t-talking about?" Jaune stammered nervously.

Ren sighed and pushed the book to one side as he lent back in his chair. He raised an eyebrow at Jaune and was silent for a while.

"Look it is painfully obvious that something happened between you two last night," Ren said in a gentle tone, trying to help ease the blonde's tensions. "You and Pyrrha could barely get through a sentence last night without stuttering and at breakfast to day you to couldn't even look at each other. What ever happened you need to work it out. Last night I was curious but after that I'm actually worried."

He held the blonde gaze for a few seconds before Jaune sighed in defeat.

"Something happened last night during training." Jaune said.

Ren nodded, "I knew that much,"

Jaune smiled lightly at the joke before he went on. "So we were sparing, and I actually managed to throw her," He began. "And then she tried to get me in an arm bar and as I tried to get out of it we…kind…of…kissed…"

Ren nodded, making a point not to say 'That's it?'

"I see," Ren said instead.

"It gets worse," Jaune muttered as he slumped against the desk.

"Worse?"

"Well the reason I couldn't look at her this morning," Jaune elaborated. "When I was coming back from the showers, when I walked into the room Pyrrha was kind of…well…topless…" Jaune eventually said, his face bright red.

Ren nodded at this. That did make more sense.

He looked about the library before he stood up. "Come on Jaune, let's go for a walk."

"Huh why?"

"I find it helps me think, it might help you." Ren replied. Jaune nodded and packed up his things before they set their thing to one side and left.

Jaune was silent until they got to the gardens at the back of the school grounds.

"I-I just don't know what to do," He muttered weakly.

"Well there is always the obvious solution of apologising and talking to her." Ren offered smartly.

Jaune sent a half-hearted glare at him. "You know if you're going to be like that, I'm not going to talk to you about this." He said.

Ren nodded and offered him and apologetic gesture prompting Jaune to continue.

"Besides, I can't talk to her right now."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Every time I look at her I get that image from this morning in my head and I can't even speak to her, let alone look at her."

Ren nodded and began thinking. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "Well unless you want to write her a letter, you're going to have to talk to her about this buddy." The black haired hunter told him.

"Can't you talk to her for me?" Jaune asked a pleading look in his eyes.

"No," Ren said as he looked away from his team mate.

"Oh come one, help me out here Ren," Jaune pleaded. "You must have had a similar situation with Nora."

Ren shook his hand in a 'so-so' gesture. "Yes and no."

"Yes _and_ no?" Jaune asked equal parts confused and irritated.

Ren sighed, he knew Jaune was trying to change the subject but he felt he would indulge the blonde a little. "Well there have been similar awkward moments with me and Nora over the years." He admitted. "But Nora and I aren't like you and Pyrrha."

"And how's that?" Jaune challenged.

"Well for one thing." Ren countered. "Nora is like a sister to me, secondly every time something wired like this happened between us, we talked about it and moved on, yea it's wired for a day or two but you get over it really quickly."

Jaune sighed as he slumped down on a bench they were walking past and buried his head in his hands.

"I get the feeling this sort of thing hasn't happened to you before?" Ren asked as he sat down next to his friend.

Jaune let out a short bark of laughter, "What made you think that?" He asked.

There was silence for a minute as the two just sat there, the tension in the air seemed to have eased up.

"So what are you going to do?" Ren asked eventually.

"W-well I guess I have to talk to her about it." Jaune admitted. "But I don't know how to do it."

"You could always just up and apologise for it." Ren told him.

"And what if I didn't want to apologies?" Jaune asked. "Well for the kiss anyway."

Ren eyes his friend curiously. "You really like her don't you?"

Jaune nodded. "Yea but I don't know if she feels the same, and if I confess it might just make everything even more awkward." He said weakly.

Ren nodded. "Well I think your best bet to salvage this situation would be to talk to her in private. From what I've seen she's just as embarrassed as you, she didn't really seem angry with you."

"You think so?" Jaune asked hopefully.

Ren smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Jaune seemed to become more vibrant and enthusiastic at Ren's words. He stood up and smiled.

"Got something in mind?" Ren asked.

Jaune turned his smile to Ren. "I always do." he turned around and his smile grew. "And if you'll excuse me I need to talk to someone."

Ren looked in the same direction, wondering if Nora and Pyrrha were back yet. He was surprised to see that Jaune was talking about Blake and Ruby.

Before Ren could say anything Jaune was already waving them over.

"Hey Ruby," The blond called.

The two girls stopped and waited for the blonde to reach them.

"Oh Hey there Jaune," Ruby waved. "How are you doing?"

"I'm going really well actually," Jaune said with a smile.

"Well that's good; you seemed really out of it this morning." Ruby said. Jaune gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. Remembering the encounter he had had with Ruby and Yang in the hallway only a few hours ago.

"Actually about that," Jaune began a little nervous. "I need to ask for some advice."

"Sure, about what?" The hooded girl asked.

Jaune laughed nervously and glanced at Blake. "Um, do you mind if we talk in privet?" He asked.

Blake nodded. "Of course. I'll see you back at our room." The Faunes girl said to Ruby as she continued walking.

Jaune and Ruby headed into the gardens and Ren watched them go with a smile before he began walking back into the school.

"So what's this about?" Blake asked him, seeming to appear out of thin air. As usual Ren did really react.

"Well, could be nothing, could be something big." He said as he continued to walk. Blake eyed him curiously as he walked away before she turned back to Jaune and Ruby. With a shrug she began walking to her dorm room.

It wasn't any of her business.

* * *

**Poor Jaune, but at least he seems to have a way of fixing this situation.**

**Until next time i wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai grey.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pyrrha and Nora made their way through the streets of Vale in silence, they had talked a little though out the day but it had all been small talk and the like as Nora got some more _personal _products.

They were walking through the streets now, trying to think of something to do. Pyrrha didn't really want to return to Beacon yet and seeing as Nora wanted to talk to her alone anyway, the hyper active huntress was more than happy to oblige her.

"Oooh, how about this place?" Nora asked as she pointed though the window of another clothing store.

Pyrrha looked into the shop window, looking at the clothes on display before she nodded.

"Yea okay." She said as they walked in.

The pair sorted through the clothes for a few minutes before Nora spoke up. "That shirts a little big for you isn't it?"

Pyrrha jumped a little at the sudden question before she looked down at the shirt in her hands. "Yea, my other night shirt ripped this morning…and…I…needed a new…one…"

Nora looked at her friend in confusion as her voice dropped out and the girl began to blush. She walked closer to her team mate and moved her face closer to Pyrrha's.

"Pyrrha are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" Pyrrha suddenly came back to reality, moving back a step once she realised how close Nora was. "O-of course I am," She said nervously. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Nora straightened up and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at her team mate. "Well last night you and Jaune were acting really wired and this morning during breakfast you two weren't even looking at each other. Something clearly happened last night, and I can tell its bothering you, you haven't been yourself all day."

Realising Nora wasn't going to let her out of the current situation Pyrrha sighed and sat down on a close by chair, burying her face into her hands.

Nora smiled sadly as she sat down next to her team mate putting her hand on the other girls back for support. "So what happened?" She asked.

"Jaune and I kissed." Pyrrha admitted after a long pause.

Nora gave a short gasp of surprise as she began clapping excitedly. "That's great isn't it?" She asked.

It had been some months ago that Pyrrha had told Nora about her feelings for Jaune, making the girl promises not to tell anyone, and true to her word the hyperactive huntress hadn't told a soul.

"Well kind of." Pyrrha said weakly.

Nora gave her a confused look. "What do you mean 'kind of'?" She asked.

"Well for one thing, it was a complete accident and secondly, Jaune's response wasn't all that encouraging."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he became really nervous and was keeping his distance, also he couldn't look me in the eye and after that I felt really embarrassed and, I don't know I just…"

She gave up on trying putting her thoughts into words and buried her head in her hands again. Nora looked at her friend sadly as she gave her a comforting hug.

"So have you figured out what you want to do about it?" She asked after what she deemed was a suitably long pause.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No." She mumbled through her hands. "If it was just the kiss I might have been alright but this morning it got worse."

"Worse? How could it have gotten any worse?" Nora asked, both worried and slightly interested.

"Well…" Pyrrha began hesitantly, removing her head from her hands. "You know how I said my night shirt ripped this morning?"

"Yea," Nora replied a little nervously, she had a vague idea where this was going she just hoped she was wrong.

"Well I threw out my old one and was just about to get a new one when Jaune walked into the room." By now Pyrrha's face was as deep a red as her hair and she was hiding it once again in her hands.

"Oh boy," Nora muttered as she began rubbing Pyrrha's back comfortingly. "So then what happened?"

"Well I think Jaune apologised." Pyrrha said.

"You think?"

"It happened really fast." Pyrrha elaborated. "By the time I realised it was Jaune he was already out the door again, he said it so fast and over the slamming door I wasn't really sure what he said but it's hard to imagine him saying anything else."

Nora nodded along with her team mate's assessment. In the months since they had become a team Nora had recognised to be quite the gentlemen, shy and more than a little awkward at times but perfectly respectful all of the time.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Nora asked her after a moment, Pyrrha shrugged. "Well when we can look each other in the eyes again I'll talk to him, if I give it some time to air out I will be a little easier to talk to him about it." She said.

Nora nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

It was after dark when Jaune and Ruby made their way back to their dorm rooms. "Thank again Ruby," Jaune said as they stood outside their dorm rooms. "I can't tell you how much I appreciated your help with this."

Ruby chuckled a little, "Of course Jaune." The red hooded huntress said. "Any time you need my help all you have to do is ask."

Jaune smiled at her as he gave her a thankful hug. "I'll pay you back for it." He said as he moved to his dorm door. "Also." He added suddenly.

"Yea?" Ruby asked turning back to look at him.

"Don't mention this to anyone. You know how gossip works and I really don't want Pyrrha to hear about his beforehand." Jaune said.

Ruby smiled and drew her fingers across her lips, giving them a small turn before she made like she was throwing something to him.

She mumbled something incoherent through closed lips but Jaune had a fair idea what she had said. He smiled as he pocketed the imaginary key. "Thanks," He said as he opened the door. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Ruby said as she entered her dorm room. "Hello team RWBY!" She said happily as she walked back into her room.

"There you are!" Yang piped up from her bed. "Where the hell have you been all day?" She asked.

"I've been around." Ruby said, casually avoiding the question as she climbed up on her bed.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked. She usually didn't pry too much into Ruby's business but the way she avoided even that simple question had gotten the blond girls interests.

"Means I've been busy duh." Ruby said dismissively.

Yang's eyes narrowed as she leaned over to look at Blake, the Faunes' girl met her eyes for all of a moment before she put her book down.

"Still, you have been gone a while Ruby, it's past dinner time and you and Jaune disappeared together before lunch."

"Wai-wai-wait Jaune? You were with Jaune all day?" Yang asked.

Realising that there was no way out of it Ruby relented. "Yea I was." She admitted.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"He needed my help with something." Ruby replied, trying to be as none descript as possible.

"With what?" Yang asked.

"Can't say." Ruby said as she rolled over away from her team mates.

Even Weiss reacted to that. The three girls exchanged glances before they looked back to Ruby, as expected Yang spoke up first.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Ruby sighed irritated as she rolled over to glare at Yang. "It means exactly what I said." Ruby said irritatedly. "So just mind you own business."

Yang stat up on her knees as she looked at Ruby. "Or you could just tell us?" She said.

"My dear sister Yang, are you suggesting I betray the trust of one of my closest friends?" Ruby challenged.

Yang snorted and waved it off. "Of course not." The blond haired huntress said in a light hearted tone. "I'm saying you should do what I tell you to do." She said in a more menacing tone. Ruby sighed and threw a pillow at her, taking her sister clean off her bunk bed.

There was a loud thud followed by a lough and rather angry noise from Yang.

Blake and Weiss sighed as the two sisters began fighting again. Casually without looking up from her book Blake reached out and pulled Yang away from Ruby as Weiss did the same.

"Give it a rest you two." The heiress said as she held Ruby rather uncomfortably by her ear.

"She started it!" Ruby shouted defensively.

"You knocked me off my bed!" Yang countered.

"You asked for it!" Her sister retorted.

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted making both sisters stop. "If this happens again tonight I'm making you sleep outside." She threatened. "So shut up and move on."

* * *

Across the Hall Jaune walked into his room to find Ren on his bed cleaning his guns, "Welcome back." Ren said as he walked. "So what were you doing all day?"

"Planning," Jaune said with a happy smile.

"Planning what?" Ren asked.

"A way to ease out everything with Pyrrha."

"Nice, what is it?" Ren asked as he put his guns away.

"Something big, should solve all my problems, or making everything worse, it's a fifty-fifty." The blond admitted as he lay down on his bed.

"You seem awfully optimistic about it." Ren said with a smile.

Jaune shrugged. "Well some time you just gotta smile and hope for the best."

At that moment Pyrrha and Nora came back. "Hello!" Nora shouted happily as the two of them walked into the room, as expected Jaune and Pyrrha looked away from each other blushing deeply.

Ren and Nora exchanged glances slightly bemused looks on their faces. "Anyway Ren and I need to talk." Nora declared suddenly as she grabbed Ren by his collar and all but dragged him out of the room. Leaving Jaune and Pyrrha to sit there awkwardly for a moment before Jaune sat bolt upright, making Pyrrha jump a little.

"Aww damn." He said as he began looking through his stuff.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Ren and I were working on our history essay in the library this morning and I just realised we left our stuff there." Jaune said as he headed to the door. "See ya," he said as he left the room. Leaving Pyrrha all alone.

She sighed. "Maybe next time." She said to herself as she got changed and laid down on her bed going through her text books.

* * *

In the hallway Ren and Nora were in deep conversation.

"So did you find out what's going on between the two of them?" Nora asked. Ren nodded.

"From what Jaune told me they kind of had an accidental kiss during their training session last night."

Nora nodded. "That's what Pyrrha told me," She said. "So what can we do about it?" She asked.

"Well did Pyrrha say how she was going to handle this?" Ren asked.

Nora nodded. "She said she was going to wait a day or two before talking to him about it. Said it would help air out the situation first. What about Jaune?"

Ren shrugged. "Well he's got something planed." The dark haired hunter said.

"What kind of something?" Nora asked.

Ren gave her another shrug. "He didn't tell me, though he was talking to Ruby about it all day and from the way he was acting he's got a good plan."

"So do we even need to do anything about it?" Nora asked. "It seems they've figured it out for themselves."

Ren nodded. "For now I think we just need to not leave the two of them alone,"

"You mean like we just did?" Nora asked.

Ren sighed. "Yea."

The two of them hurried back to their room confused when the found only Pyrrha.

"Where's Jaune?" Nora asked innocently as they walked in.

"He left his books in the Library this morning; he went to go get them." Pyrrha said, not looking up from her books.

Ren swore under his breath. "Well ladies, if you'll excuse me I have some books I need to pick up." He said mildly irritated before he walked out the door down to the library.

* * *

**What does Jaune have planned?**

**What was he talking to Ruby about all day?**

**Will Weiss really make Ruby and Yang sleep outside?**

**All these question will be answered next time. **

**Until nest then, I wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai Grey.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a surprisingly normal Sunday morning for team JNPR given the events of the last two days. Jaune woke up early and began reading while the other members of his team began waking up. After Pyrrha and Nora woke up and left for the showers Jaune and Ran headed out.

"So I'm going to need your help with some stuff." Jaune said as the two left the room.

"With?" Ren asked in his usual tone.

"Well I – AH!?" Jaune shouted suddenly as he began falling to the ground.

"Owe! What the hell!?" Yang shouted as she and Jaune tried to untangle themselves from each other, Jaune apologising profusely.

Ren stepped in to help them as Ruby woke up. "Yang," the girl moaned still tired.

"Watch where you're walking vomit-boy!" Yang shouted angrily.

"Watch where you're sleeping then," Jaune countered irritably.

"Why you-," She began, but she was cut off by their dorm door swinging wide open nearly collecting Ruby in the process, were it not for Ren's reflexes.

"You just can't keep it down can you!?" Weiss asked irritably as she stormed out of her room.

"Hey he fell on me." Yang said defensively.

"Well do it quietly!" Weiss retorted.

Jaune sighed as they began arguing again, Ruby trying to get in-between them. "Will all of you just shut up!" He snapped angrily. The three girls stopped instantly at the sudden outburst. He had a mean look on his face which only made the three of them pause all the more. Jaune wasn't what any of them would consider intimidating but right at this very moment there were few words more appropriate to describe the irate blond. "It's early, it's Sunday and other teams are still sleeping so shut up or take it outside."

There was a stunned silence as the blond walked off, Ren following behind hm.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked after the blond had rounded the corridor.

"That was Jaune," Ruby said in a manner of fact voice as she walked into her room and grabbed her stuff. "Anyway, see ya, I'm gonna have a shower." She said as she began walking to the showers, Blake right behind her.

* * *

Breakfast was again a normal a fair for the team as they sat and ate with team RWBY talking about this and that.

In the hour or so that the group sat down and ate everything felt completely normal once again. Jaune and Pyrrha laughed and joked like nothing had happened.

They sat there talking; Weiss rambling on about the best ways to refine and utilise different types of dust when Jaune stood up to put his plate away, Ruby and Ren joining him.

They had been gone nearly an hour before any of them noticed.

"So Ruby what would you…Where is she?" Weiss asked only just noticing that her hyperactive partner wasn't there.

The others began looking about before Nora spoke up. "She left with Ren and Jaune about an hour ago."

"What?" The others burst out in unison.

"She left with Ren and Jaune," Nora repeated tentatively.

"I heard you the first time!" Weiss said forcefully.

"Did they say where they were going?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora shook her head. "They just said bye and left."

"Well then what do we do now?" Yang asked.

Nora shrugged. "It's Sunday, whatever we want."

* * *

The day dragged on somewhat slowly for Pyrrha as she spent the rest of the day with her friends. They spared for a little bit, before working on their various assignments.

It was nearing sundown when she returned to her dorm room. Nora waved to her as she walked in. "Hello," She said in her usual up beat demeanour as he friend walked in the door.

"Where did you run off too?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha shrugged. "I had some ernes to run in the city." She replied as she sprawled out on her bed. She wasn't tired just board. Her day had dragged on so painfully slowly after breakfast and her mind had kept drifting back to Jaune and his sudden disappearance.

She sighed to herself yet again as her blond leader started running rampant through her mind, making her chest tighten and her body tingle.

The door opened and Pyrrha cast a lazy eye towards the newcomer, when she realised it as Jaune she sat up suddenly.

Nora greeted him with her usual gusto and Jaune replied like nothing was amiss. She had the sudden urge to ask him where he had been all day but bit it back.

If he wanted her to know he would have said something to her earlier.

He put his stuff away and turned to Pyrrha. "Come on." He said as he began walking to the door.

"Huh, what?" She asked a little confused and slightly nervous. Jaune pointed to the clock.

"Time to train," He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh, of course," She said as she stood up.

"Later," They said to Nora and the others as they walked out of the door. Pyrrha eyed Jaune curiously as they walked down the hallway towards their usual training spot. Something about him was different, his nervousness and awkward manor were all but gone and he walked there was nothing wrong.

Pyrrha felt an odd sensation as they walked in silence. What had he been doing all day? Why did he need Ruby and Ren? Why was he acting so confident?

These and many other thoughts ran amuck in her mind as she walked, distracting her so much that she didn't notice Jaune had stopped until she walked into the back of him.

After the usual _'I'm sorry's'_ were passed around Pyrrha reached for the door handle but Jaune put his hand over hers stopping her.

Here heart skipped a beat at the contact and as she looked up at Jaune it went into over drive.

Jaune took a deep breath as he looked into Pyrrha's green eyes. He could tote confidence and smiles all he wanted but it wasn't going to make it any easier. His heart began beating faster and faster as he drank in her beauty. He'd never met a woman quite like Pyrrha; she was strong, confident, smart, beautiful and caring.

As he looked into those deep beautiful eyes he felt his fears fade. He realised he'd be silent for quite a while and hurriedly took a deep breathed. "Look, uh, before we begin I just wanted to um, apologies for the other night." Jaune began nervously.

Pyrrha blushed and looked away from Jaune as he spoke. "Oh uh, that, well we don't have to." She began but Jaune cut in.

"Well, no, I think I should at least,"

"Jaune really it's okay I don't blame you,"

"Well that's not really the issue you see I,"

"Jaune its okay I,"

"Look I just really need to get this off my chest,"

"It's okay Jaune I understand the truth is,"

"_I really like you!"_ They blurted out in unison. There was a moment of silence as they waited for the other to react. The moment passed as both of them realised what the other had said.

Jaune smiled as he brought a hand to Pyrrha's chin brining her eyes up to meet his. The blush on her cheeks was as deep as her hair. She smiled weakly at him as he held her gaze. Jaune slowly inched his face towards hers thankful that she wasn't trying to pull away from him. She just stood there her heart beating in her chest so loudly it blocked out the sound of anything else.

She could do nothing but stare at him, into his deep blue eyes. Her knees felt weak and her stomach was alive with butterflies as Jaune's face inched ever closer to hers. She held her breath unknowingly as she began to panic on the inside.

It wasn't that she didn't want this to happen, she really did, but Pyrrha much like Jaune was new to this sort of thing, she'd spent her whole life training to become a huntress that she'd never really thought of anything like this before, she'd been aware of it, but no one had left enough of an impression on her to make her act on her feelings.

No one until Jaune that is.

They closed their eyes in the last few moments before their lips finally touched.

Intentionally this time.

And in that one brief moment where Pyrrha felt Jaune's lips press against her own everything stopped.

Her heart stilled.

Her knees held firm.

Her stomach eased and all of her worries just melted away. Her hand moved up to his as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately.

Time seemed to stand still for the two of them as they stood there sharing their first real moment of intimacy together.

Eventually Pyrrha broke away, the desperate need for oxygen over powering her desire for making out.

As they broke away Jaune smiled at her a look of relief and joy in his enchanting blue eyes. She blushed slightly and dropped her gaze again but Jaune put a hand to her cheek bringing her face to meet his.

She smiled as she held her hand over his, enjoying the soft yet warm touch of his hand on her bare skin.

He smiled at her before he turned to the door and knocked three times. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow in confusion as he did this. Not knowing why Jaune would need to knock before opening the door to the roof.

He smiled at her as he opened the door, stepping aside to allow Pyrrha out first. She gasped silently as she was what Jaune had prepared for them.

All she was able to do was stand there and stare, after a moment Jaune shuffled up next to her. "So, uh, do you like it?" He asked a little nervous.

Pyrrha smiled as she turned to him, bringing him in for another passionate kiss.

"I love it." She said as they broke away.

Jaune smiled as he led her by the hand to the small table he had set up earlier that day. Ever the gentlemen he held her seat for her before he took his own at the other end.

"Jaune when did you?" Pyrrha began.

Jaune offered her a smile as he poured her a drink. "Well I was gone all day." He told her. "I had plenty of time to set this up."

She smiled at him, "So what's for dinner?" She asked, looking down at the empty table in front of them.

"Well…" With a cocky smile Jaune raised his hands and clapped twice. There was a faint breeze and shower of rose petals as two dishes appeared before them.

Pyrrha let out a delighted laugh as she looked around for Ruby but the hooded huntress was nowhere to be seen. Jaune's smile broadened as he lifted up the silver plate covers to reveal their meal.

Pyrrha turned back to the table and her eyes lit up with delight. "Jaune this is…" She began breathlessly.

"Sure is." He said in his confident voice.

"How did you?" She began.

"Ren can cook more than just pancakes." Jaune replied. "Though getting him to do all of this for us has got me up to my eyes in favours." He said with a light chuckle.

Pyrrha smiled at him. "Thank you Jaune." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

He just smiled at her. "For you Pyrrha, it will only ever be the best."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand overly cheesy ending HO!**

**What's happenin' frendlies?**

**So this is it, last chapter, the end, fin, 'insert your own ending line here'.**

**Simple story, short and sweet, they got together, not a lot of complications along the way and they got a romantic candle lit dinner on the roof. **

**thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed this little Arkos adventure. **

**Until next time I wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai Grey.**


End file.
